15 year reunion
by othnaleyfan4
Summary: They all go back to Tree Hill for a fifteen year reunion. Some things have changed
1. Chapter 1

have had it for really long time, figured time to write it down...Ok here goes. its my first one...guess I should say, I don't own anything...

The year is 2021. Jake and Peyton have Jenny, along with three other children. Lucas and Brooke also have three children of their own. Haley and Nathan have 5 children having started younger and earlier!  
  
Backstory  
The couples have scattered all over the US after high school (Lucas and Brooke to New York, Jake and Peyton in Savannah, Haley and Nathan to California)and now the itme has come for their fifteen year reunion. They have all kept in touch with each other, but since they are so far away and involved with children they don't know everything about each person. When they see each other again there will be some changes...

Friday before Reunion  
Lucas and Brooke have gotten to Tree Hill a week before the reunion, and are staying with Karen and Keith. Nathan and Haley had also arrived a week early, and are staying with Deb. Peyton and jake are not scheduled to arrive until the Monday of the week of the reunion, and plan on staying at the local Tree Hill Inn.

Brooke and Lucas  
"Hey Broody, watcha thinking about?" Brooke asked he quiet husband.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how long it has been since we have seen Jake and Peyton. When was the last time? Five years ago? At the last reunion I think it was. Peyton was pregnant with their third kid right?"  
"Mmm, I think you are right. She is my best friend and I cannot believe that it has been so long sinc eI last saw her. I did talk to her, though, juts before we left and they are supposed to be getting inot Tree Hill on Monday. Oh, speaking of arrivals, where did Haley say they were? Are they there yet?" Brooke was definitely anxious to get back and see everyone.  
"They had just gotten to the cafe when she called. Mom and Keith said hi and they can't wait to see us." Lucas told her. At that moment they passed the sign welcoming them to Tree Hill, NC.  
"Well, we're here. Are you ready to do this?" he asked his lovely wife.  
Brooke answered somewhat pensively,"as ready as I'll ever be, I guess. But, husband, can we wait to tell? Can we not say anything right away?"  
Luke looked at her, "Hey, Cheery, its going to be ok. Sweetie they are going to find out soon enough, I mean how long to you expect to keep something this big and obvious a secret, especially from _our_ friends? And why do you want to keep it a secret so badly anyway?"  
Brooke sighed, "Well, its just so sudden, and unexpected. I know I am ecstatic, but what about them?"  
Lucas had stopped the car outside the cafe, nad he looked out of the car window before taking Brooke's hand, "Listen to me pretty girl. It does not matter what they think, ok? They will just have to adjust, this is out life, not theirs. This is what we both want, right?"  
"Yes, it definitely is," Brooke smiled a watery smile and kissed her husband before getting out of the car. They were holding hands clasped tightly together as they walked into the cafe.

Nathan and Haley  
"Nate, has your mom told you anything else about what is going on with that kid?"  
"No, but we are supposed ot go straight to the cafe and we'll find out there. But its weird, because whatever we do, we are not supposed to tell Brooke and Lucas anything about it," nate was confused about this since it was mostly about Karen and Keith as far as he knew anyway.  
"That's weird, but I guess we will find out in a coule of minutes, because there is the cafe." haley pointed ahead of her.

Jake and Peyton  
"I wonder if the others are back yet. They all said they were getting in today," Peyton was talking to her husband as they did dishes together after dinner.  
"I dunno Peyt. You could give them a call, just remember, we have our secrets, hun," Jake turned and winked at his very pregnant wife.  
At that moment seventeen-year-old Jenny walked into the kitchen with five-year-old Lizzie, "Hey mom, dad, I am going to put Lizzie to bed and then can I talk to you?"  
"Sure jen, we'll be in here," Peyt answered. She looked at jake with a soft smile, "I still, after fifteen years, love hearing that girl call me mom. I wonder what she wants."  
Jake replied, "I dunno, but we're about to find out, there she is," Jenny walked in and sat down ready to talk to her parents.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry, I am sorry! I know I said a few minutes, but the computer I was on, was being dumb! here it is!

Thank you for all of the comments, I hope you like this one!

P.S. i don't own anything, excpet the having fun!

Nathan and Haley  
As soon as they walked into the cafe they saw Karen and Deb run form behind the counter, "Hey, you guys are here! youa re the first of the brood to get back! How was the trip? where is everybody else? How are the kids?" Deb and Karen took turn asking questions.

Nathan hugged Karen and then his mom, Deb, "Whoa, one question at a time! The trip was good if uneventful. I think that Brooke and Lucas hsould be here any minute now, and the kids are doing great! Oh, and since Brooke and lucas are getting here anyminute, we should really talk about that whole baby situation thing!" Nathan answered.

"My, you do jump right ni. Ok, since they will be here, you are right, we do need to talk. Deb, you take them in the back and exaplin what is going on. Th baby is asleep in Jenny's old crib, so be quiet," Karen looked out the window just then, "Oh! Here comes my baby boy and his lovely wife right now!" Karen was so excited and thouroughly in her element.

Lucas and Brooke/Nathan and Haley  
"Luke, my baby boy! I am so glad that you guys are home!" and she swept them both into a gigantic hug, "So, how was the trip, and how have the kids been since Christmas?"

"Ah, Karen it is so good to see you! The trip was great, and the kids are growing like weeds! If you hadn't taught me to cook, then they wouldn't like my food, and thus not eat, thus not grow! Oh dear, i have definitely been with Lucas too long! But anyway, they are just wonderful littel blessings. I just said the word thus three times in one breath! Anyway, they wish they could have come and seen their Grandma Karen," Brooke was talking to karen when Haley walked out from the back of the cafe holding a baby with Nathan beside her. Brooke squealed when she saw them, "OMG, its Naley! Oh, don't tell me you had another kid! You guys already practically have a basketball team all of your own!"

Haley laughed as she handed the baby to Nathan and gave Brooke a hug, "No guys! That baby is not ours its..."

As she trailed off Karen picked up hurriedly, "...its just staying with me and Keith for a while. We are...babysitting for...someone!"

Lucas and Brooke looked at each other, absolutely knowing that they were missing something, and they knew it was big.

"Uh, you guys. You know you are horrible at lying, each and every one of you. Are you going to tell us what is going on?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, its nothing...later! U, so, who is hungry?" Karena sked, always ready to feed people, as well as eager to change the subject.

Brooke and Lucas looked at each other then Lucas answered, "Actually mom, we are kind of beat, so we were just going to go to the house right now. But we did get a phone call form Jake and Peyton and they said they are going to be here on Monday!"

Haley began to get excited, "Oh, we should all get together and have dinner that night then!" She was getting more and more excited by the time she finished sayiong just that one sentence.

"Whoa, tutorwife! What has gotten into, you are starting to sound like me!" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, Nate. How many times do we have to tell you to watch her around the sugar! She eats it all and then she ends up like this!" Lucas said.

That staement earne Lucas a slap in the arm by Haley, "Not funny!"

Nathan hugged his lovely wife of seventeen years, "Actually, babe, it was, but I only laugh because you are so adorable when you are upset."

"Oh my, they are still just like two newlyweds even seventeen years later! We'll leave you alone for now, but be warned, we will be back to discuss this baby!" Brooke called as they walked out the door.

Jake and Peyton/Brooke and Lucas  
They had just finished loading up the car when Jake turned to Jenny, "So, are you sure that you want to come to a boring ole's high school reunion, sugar?"

"Dad, of course I do, plus, I want to see Aunt Brooke, and Uncle Luke, and Aunt haley, and Uncle Nathan. I mean it has been forever since I have seen them!" Jenny answered emphatically.

"Ok, then, let's go," He turned to Peyton who was slowly hobbling out of the house, "The little ones are all set to spend the week at their friend's houses, right babe?"

"Yup, all set, "She miled as she heaved herself into the car.

Eight hours later the entered Tree Hill once again.

"I am going to call Brooke and see if maybe they can meet us at the cafe after we unpack," Peyton told Jake.

"Ok, well we are here so tell them to give us maybe twenty minutes to get everything in and settled," Jake told her.

Peyton dialed Brooke's number.

Meanwhile Brooke and Lucas were having the conversation about when would be the best time to tell everyone their news and had just settles on the dinner with everyone, when Brooke's phone started ringing.

"Heeellooo!" She answered in her usual sing-song voice.

"hey B. Scott! Guess where I am!" The voice of Brooke's best friend vibrated through the phone lines.

"Well, hello P. Jagielski! Oh, are you in town?! Let's meet at the cafe ok? Twenty minutes, see ya then!" And she hing up the phone before Peyton could say anything else.

Peyton looke at the phone in amusment and turned to Jake, "Well, i guess in twenty minutes we shoudl be at the cafe!" She turned to Jenny and asked, "Hey sweetie, will you be ready to go by then?"

"Of course! I cannot wait to see them!" She was bounding out of the car with Brooke-like energy almost before Jake even stopped the car, much too hyper to be sitting even one second longer.

I am sorry this is so short, so uninformative, and so late in coming, but another one will come veery soon! Please comment and tell me how I am doing!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have totally been swamped this semester with classes and finals week just ended so I am going to update this time! Hopefully my updates will come much more often. I am also writing another fanfin that should come up soon, so check that one out too!**_

Chapter 3

**At the café**

Twenty minutes later Peyton and Jake were pulling up outside the café when they saw the other two couples walk in side, 'Hey, it looks like Brooke called Haley and Nathan too. Come one, hun."

Brooke looked up as the burgeoning family walked through the door, "Peyton! OMG! You didn't tell me you were bringing Jenny too! How are you sweetie!? Agh! And you are pregnant!" she started jumping up and down and hugging everybody.

At that moment, Luke walked out form the back, "Geez, Jagielski, you sure let Peyt get fat!" Jake gave Luke such a look that could have killed Hitler, "Whoa there man! Just kidding! Congratulations, man, how have you been?"

"Luke, totally not funny! Jerk," Peyton gave Luke a hug.

"Uncle Nate, Uncle Luke, Aunt Haley, Aunt Brooke! Hi! I missed you guys so much! Aunt Brooke, we have to go shopping!" Jenny got tired of listening to the adults.

Brooke laughed, "Of course Jenny-bug! You apparently have spent more time with me throughout the years than I thought. I just wonder how you r dad feels about that!"

Jake hugged Brooke, "Yeah you corrupted my baby girl alright! Thankfully I had Peyton here to counteract that and she has turned out great so far, right my Jenny-bug?"

"Of course, daddy! I love you!"

Haley was talking to Peyton, "So, what, are you guys trying to catch up to Nate and me? Trust me, its fun, but don't forget, they do grow up. Well, anyway, congratulations, hun."

Nathan walked up to Jenny, "Hey girlie, we missed you. Thinking about it now, I guess it might have been a good idea to bring Lexie with us. It could have been just like old times with the two of you." He put his arm around her.

"Yeah, that would have been. How is she Uncle Nate? I haven't really gotten to talk to her in a while," Jenny asked.

"She's good. She found this guy in school, and somehow managed to follow in mine and Aunt Haley's footsteps and is getting married in a few months. Actually, I think she wanted to talk to you about being there for it, so she should talk to you really soon."

By this time everybody was getting kind of hungry, so they all headed over to Deb's house for dinner. Karen and Deb still had to close up the café, so Deb gave Haley and Nathan the key to the house and told them to get comfortable and they would be there soon.

A few hours later dinner had been eaten and the eleven of them were sitting in the living room talking over their dessert. It had gotten quiet when Haley turned to Peyton and asked, "So, Peyt when are you due? And why didn't we know about this, I mean you have to be at least eight or nine months along babe! Actually, to be honest you probably shouldn't even be traveling!"

Jenny managed to answer before either of her parents could, "Well, frankly she's due any minute! I mean look at her, Aunt Haley is right. But they didn't tell you because they wanted to surprise you. Especially since she was pregnant at the last reunion with Lizzie," she said giggling.

Brooke cut in here, "Well, ok. That one makes sense, but what doesn't is that you, Mrs. Tutor-wife do not get to ask why others are keeping secrets when six of you are keeping a rather large one from the rest of us!"

Jake and Peyton looked at each other completely befuddled, "What's going on guys?"

"Well! When we got in on Friday there was a mysterious baby at the café and nobody will tell us who the little bundle of joy belongs to! Speaking of, why aren't you two surprised to see her? Oh! You guys know too, this is so not fair!" Brooke was very frustrated, seeing as she hated secrets that were kept form her.

Luke saw how upset his wife was becoming, so he took her hand. As he was holding it he began to play with her wedding band, as was his habit when he happened to be holding her left hand, "Hey," he whispered, "don't get so worked up, hun. We both know what is going to happen if you do."

His wife looked into his eyes, then she got a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen for quite a while. A look that said she had just made a decision, and there wasn't a force in the world that was going to change her mind. She turned to the rest of the group, "Excuse me everybody. We have a very important announcement to make, because we are not in the habit of keeping secrets."

They waited for a few minutes while the two seemed to have an entire full length conversation with just their eyes. In the end you could practically see Luke give up the fight and give in to his wife.

"We are going to London"

_**Aww, so I love cliffhangers! Anyway, comment, and if you find anything out of whack, just let me know!**_


End file.
